Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to magnetically operated devices and in particular to such a device that is operated in translational or rotational motion.
Description of Related Art
Moriyama et al, US 20080048505, discloses a coreless linear motor having a high rigidity, a high heat radiation effect, and a light weight is provided. The coreless linear motor includes a fixed member and a movable member moving relative with respect to the fixed member. The fixed member has a yoke and groups of permanent magnets arranged in the yoke. The movable member has a coil assembly. The groups of permanent magnets include first and second groups of permanent magnets arranged so as to face each other. Each of the first and second groups of permanent magnets has a plurality of magnets along a longitudinal direction of the yoke. In the plurality of magnets, magnetic poles of magnets facing along the longitudinal direction of the yoke alternate. Magnetic poles of the permanent magnets along the longitudinal direction of the yoke are the same. The coil assembly has at least three coils arranged movably relative to the first and second groups of permanent magnets along the longitudinal directions of the yoke between the first and second groups of permanent magnets, coils are arranged and wound in multiple layers in a solid state and fastened by a binder, and end surfaces of adjacent coils are connected via electrical insulation members. Preferably, a reinforcing member is provided as a non-magnetic member fit in the solid portions of the coils.
Kang et al, US 20030127917, discloses a transverse flux linear motor with permanent magnet excitation, which has a simple configuration as compared to systems using hydraulic or pneumatic pressure, or a rotary motor and a power transmission device, while being capable of generating high force, thereby achieving a high efficiency, as compared to conventional linear motors. The transverse flux linear motor includes a stator including stator cores and windings respectively wound around the stator cores and supplied with current, and a mover arranged at a central portion of the stator, the mover including mover cores and permanent magnets. Each of the permanent magnets is arranged between adjacent ones of the mover cores. Each stator core has a pair of column portions spaced apart from each other by a desired distance. The windings are arranged in pairs such that each of the winding pairs has two windings wound around respective column portions of an associated one of the stator cores. The two-phase transverse flux linear motor with permanent magnet excitation has two of a single phase motor units, that is, an A-phase motor unit and a B-phase motor unit, are arranged to face each other. A non-magnetic element for phase isolation is centrally arranged to prevent each of the A and B-phase motor units from being influenced by the magnetic circuit of the other. The stators of the A and B-phase motor units are arranged such that they are shifted from each other in order to reduce pulsations of thrust forces generated in the motor.
Korenaga et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,942, discloses a linear motor including a coil, a plurality of first magnet groups having polar directions disposed in periodically different directions, and a plurality of second magnet groups having polar directions disposed in periodically different directions. In a set including a predetermined magnet of the first magnet groups and a magnet of the second magnet groups, corresponding to the predetermined magnet, magnetization directions of the set of magnets have mutually different tilts with respect to the central axis of the coil. The coil includes a first coil effective to produce a Lorentz's force between the first coil and the first magnet groups, and a second coil effective to produce a Lorentz's force between the second coil and the second magnet groups.
Qu et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,924,574, discloses a novel dual-rotor, radial-flux, toroidally-wound, permanent-magnet machine. The present invention improves electrical machine torque density and efficiency. At least one concentric surface-mounted permanent magnet dual-rotor is located inside and outside of a torus-shaped stator with back-to-back windings, respectively. The machine substantially improves machine efficiency by reducing the end windings and boosts the torque density by at least doubling the air gap and optimizing the machine aspect ratio.
Uchida, U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,284, discloses a linear motor including a magnet array having a plurality of first magnets arrayed such that polarization directions thereof are periodically opposite, and a plurality of second magnets arrayed such that polarization directions thereof are periodically opposite and intersect those of the first magnets. The linear motor further includes an electromagnetic coil disposed to oppose the magnet array to generate a Lorentz force in cooperation with the magnet array and a yoke integrated with the coil at a first side opposite to a second side of the coil disposed opposite to the magnet array.
Sakamoto et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,310, discloses a permanent magnet type stepping motor wherein and that at least one pitch formed by two adjacent small pole teeth of each of stator magnetic poles is different from other pitch formed by other two adjacent small pole teeth of each of the stator magnetic poles, wherein the tooth width of at least one of the two adjacent small pole teeth forming the different pitch is made different from that of the remaining small pole teeth, each stator magnetic poles having at least four small pole teeth and wherein a rotor has a rotor magnetic pole having a plurality of small pole teeth arranged at equal pitches, facing said stator magnetic poles through a gap. A permanent magnet type stepping motor has a stator having n pieces of stator magnetic pole each having m pieces of pole tooth, and a rotor having a plurality of pole teeth arranged at equal pitches n is an integer not less than three, m is an even number not less than four, a pitch of the rotor pole.
Andoh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,583, discloses a linear motor that comprises: a stator constituting a running track and having a longitudinal direction; a movable body disposed on the stator and being linearly movable along said longitudinal direction of the stator; an end detection sensor for detecting a state that the movable body is positioned at around an end of the stator; a drive circuit for driving the movable body to move on the stator; a control circuit for controlling the drive circuit and outputting a drive signal to the drive circuit to move and stop the movable body; and an overrun prevention circuit for preventing the movable body from overrunning out of the stator. The overrun prevention circuit is connected from said end detection sensor.
Isozaki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,570, discloses a permanent magnetic type stepping motor which is suitably used in such office automation machines and apparatuses and which parameters are set to satisfy the following conditions: The magnetic poles for the stator be 6 in number and be arranged as equally spaced by an identical pitch. Each of the magnetic poles of the stator be provided on its tip end with pole teeth which are equal in pitch to the pole teeth of the rotor magnetic poles or the pitch is of the pole teeth of the stator magnetic poles and the pitch τR of the rotor should satisfy the following correlations. τs+180τR/(180±τR). 60/τs=m (where m+1, 2 . . . ) An angle σr made between one of the stator magnetic poles and adjacent one of the rotor magnetic poles satisfy a relationship Θr=120°/Z. The numbers of pole teeth in the rotor magnetic poles meet an equation Z=6n±4 (where n is a positive integer). The number of lead wires of the stepping motor is either one of 3, 6, 7 and 9.
Nagasaka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,602, discloses a permanent magnet type stepping motor. The rotor is made of a cylindrical laminated iron core whose outer periphery is toothed at an equal pitch, and the number of teeth is Nr. The stator is made of a laminated iron core whose inner periphery is formed so as to face the rotor at an air gap between the rotor and the stator. Thin plate permanent magnets are attached on the surface of the stator teeth facing the air gap. The permanent magnets are disposed at an equal pitch and polarized such that the polarities of adjacent pole pieces differ from each other. The number of pole pieces is Ns, and has a relation Ns=2(Nr.+−.Np), where Np is an integer more than 1. The stator grooves are half opened or closed and have multiphase 2 Np pole distributed windings.
Wakabayashi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,577, discloses a linear motor of which its mover and its stator have magnetic teeth and is arranged such that the mover can move linearly on the stator while maintaining a constant gap with respect to the stator. The motor has a permanent magnet which is long in the longitudinal direction of the stator and two cores which are stacked perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the stator with said permanent magnet between them. A plurality of coils, each of which are wound over the two cores and the permanent magnet and have a magnetization axis which is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the stator. Each of the two cores has n groups (wherein n is an integer) of magnetic teeth facing the stator and each of the n group of magnetic teeth is arranged such that the pitch of a tooth is constant and is the same as that of the magnetic teeth of the stator but the phases of the magnetic teeth of each group are different from each other.
The related art described above discloses several operating machines in both translational and rotational modes and which use permanent magnets for producing EMF. However, the prior art fails to disclose a coupled magnet machine that uses permanent magnets on a first element of the machine, the magnets oriented in the direction of motion in a N-S pole, gapped-spaced-apart arrangement and a magnet mounted on a second element with a pole surface parallel to the side of the first magnets. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.